


A Lovely Day

by Elena159



Series: 疫情期间现实向 [2]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Liverpool F.C., M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24852574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elena159/pseuds/Elena159
Summary: 现实向,恢复训练后二三事,没有什么主题,就是,现实向你浦全员向，phone call后续
Relationships: Jordan Henderson/Adam Lallana, Trent Alexander-Arnold/Andrew Robertson
Series: 疫情期间现实向 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1796503





	A Lovely Day

**Author's Note:**

> 题目来自于,莫娜姐姐那个视频里提到老渣”Our lovely manager Jurgen Klopp gave me a call”,这个形容怎么说呢，就十分的，lovely

克洛普在这天的线上训练前第一次提到了恢复训练的具体日期与安排, “……我想你们都看到了英超官方已经同意自愿恢复训练?”

会议仍然设置为除克洛普外全员静音,所有人,包括球员与教练组,纷纷点头示意。

“看起来我们很快就能在梅尔伍德继续现在的课程了,但我有一句话要先说,Dave,先把静音关了吧。”静音解除,所有人依然静静聆听主教练的 “复训第一课”，“我知道梅尔伍德上周开放后你们中的一些人已经回来过了，但现在不太相同，我们很快会开放小组训练，虽然和平常时期的训练不能完全相同，但我们会在官方的防疫指导下进行训练。如果你们中有人仍然对于现在是否可以恢复训练存在疑虑，无论出于什么理由，都可以继续在家而不返回梅尔伍德。我们尊重所有人的意愿，在现在，没有什么比你们都保持健康更加重要。”

距离英超宣布推迟所有联赛已有两月过去，每日新增仍保持在两千至三千上下，但随着社交禁令的逐步放宽，英超复赛也提上了日程。

是否真的应当复赛，尤其是在荷兰、法国、比利时先后宣布赛季结束、甚至岛内的苏格兰也不会复赛后，争议没有一丝一毫平复，但德甲在本周率先复赛无疑为按下暂停键的欧洲足球注入了一针强心剂。克洛普与多特蒙德的渊源无需赘述，而利物浦与门兴格拉德巴赫也有着惺惺相惜的深情厚谊，大家期待着德甲的顺利复赛，不只是出于对英超怀着的同样期待，作为球员教练，每个人都清楚足球对他们意味着什么，以及，在这样的环境下复赛意味着什么。

COVID-19疫情已经毫无疑问影响到了全世界的正常生活，停课、停业、停止了几乎一切的文艺与体育活动，但是生活不能永恒地停滞下去，学生的课程转移到了网络，各行各业尽快恢复，而对于球员，同千千万万普通从业者一样，他们的工作场地在那一片久违的绿茵球场。

他们在视频会议中沉默了几秒，然后罗伯逊问，“我们现在可以欢呼了吗？”

他们等待这一天已经太久了。

再度回到梅尔伍德的那天是个阳光灿烂的日子，由于梅尔伍德的工作人员尽量减少，整个教练组一大早过来都在从尘封了两个月的库房里搬器械到训练场地，以及进行各项训练前必须的准备工作。每个人看起来都异常兴奋，这总是可以理解的，从这一天开始，似乎他们受疫情影响的生活就要一点一点恢复常态了，也许这还是各漫长的过程，但就像林德斯对着远处的摄像师像他们在比赛后一样挥拳庆祝那样，这也许是他们需要赢下的又一场战役。

准备工作完毕后，克洛普站在更衣室出口处等着他的孩子们出来走向训练场，事实上出于防疫考虑，训练课被分为了三组，分时段前后进行，并且训练中也需要继续保持社交距离。第一组回来的球员们依次和克洛普打招呼，然后抬头向远处的摄像师招手，张伯伦走过来时向克洛普张开双臂“云抱抱”，克洛普也予以回应，这差不多是当前唯一能做到的“亲密”接触。

阿诺德走出来的时候刚匆匆挂掉通话，克洛普不必问也知道又是罗伯逊的日常“查岗”，“早上好，Trent，看来佩普把你和Robbo分在两个组是正确的，我可不确定让你们一起训练还能不能正常保持社交距离了。”

那为什么能把Hendo和Ads分在一组呢？阿诺德心中腹诽，但还是跟着开玩笑，“我拒绝见他，谁让他上回和妮维雅拍广告都不带我！”

“保持一点个人空间是有必要的，不仅仅是社交距离（social distancing）的要求，Trent。”

一样走出更衣室前最后一分钟都在刷手机的还有范戴克，而洛夫伦看起来是他们中网瘾最小的——考虑到很多时候他们的线上训练中大家会调侃洛夫伦与萨拉赫到底有没有通过话。克洛普等候他们一个个从更衣室里出来，这才开始了今天的第一组训练。

遵守社交距离下的训练显得有些奇怪，所有人隔着将近一米的距离热身，然后隔着将近一米的距离传接球，几乎整个教练组都在太阳底下过来过去一会儿帮中场们传球，一会儿帮门将捡球——考虑到他们复赛有可能的几个时间，以后的训练，乃至赛场，只会越来越炎热。

在这个问题上考虑最细致的还是第二组的罗伯逊，第二组十二点半才开始训练，几乎一整场都是最热的时段，罗伯逊拿着一瓶妮维雅的防晒喷雾，自己假装要浑身上下喷一遍后，四处找人问，“需要喷一下防晒喷雾吗？”

在转了一圈后，终于拉拉纳响应了他的护肤理念，罗伯逊晃了晃瓶子准备帮他喷一点，“怎么就剩这么一点了？”

“可能是抗议你做广告不带Trent，偷偷蒸发了。”恰好路过的埃利奥特开玩笑。

“或者你忙着给Trent打电话，顺手拿错了。”不得不说，威廉姆斯提供了一种非常合理的解释。

每个小组的训练课间隔三个小时开始，在最后一组开始前，他们已经在梅尔伍德停留了超过六个小时，等最后一批球员的时候，克洛普问他的教练组，“你们觉得累吗，在很久都没有回来之后？”

“诚实地说有一点。”林德斯答道。

“或许是很多。”阿切尔贝格大概是所有教练里运动量比较大的一位，考虑到他需要不断给门将们踢球训练他们的反应与扑救。

“Bobby。”菲尔米诺已经出了更衣室，科恩迈尔上上下下看着他，“在注意你的牙齿之余，也关心一下发型和胡须吧。”

“所以我们的结论是，像你、或者Mo、或者Ali那样自然生长的发型最适合理不了发的日子，不是吗？”克洛普来回看看科恩迈尔和刚到的萨拉赫，说道。

等所有训练课完成后梅尔伍德还需要进行细致的消杀，此时已是傍晚时分，梅尔伍德鲜红的外墙上，队徽依然清晰而明亮。若没有这一场大瘟疫，也许此时他们已经告别了这陪伴了他们数十载的训练场，待所有人度假归来，将同新科克比、也许还有新的赞助商，一起开始一段新的征程。而现实是，科克比的修建在停工了两个月后恢复，安菲尔德的改建计划也许还要拖延一年，而这个赛季也还没有结束，所有人都在期待着一个重新的开始——

那让我们给予梅尔伍德一个完美的告别。


End file.
